1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a vehicle, with a housing tube that can be connected to a base part or to a movable structural component part, a protective tube, which can be connected to the movable structural component part or to the base part, a spindle drive, which has a threaded spindle, a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle by which the housing tube and the protective tube are movable axially relative to one another, and a rotary drive that drives the spindle drive in rotation that comprises at least one electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known variations of driving devices of the type mentioned above. However, these drives have the disadvantage that they are loaded by high forces in manual operation or when actuated manually in automatic operation. In a given instance, the extraneously introduced forces can exceed the usual application-based forces in the drive system many times over so that various structural component parts in the driving devices can be damaged.